


A Washing Machine That Started Everything

by Futomaki12



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Video Game Mechanics, it's washing machine time, maimai, no roselia au, rhythm game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: Hina takes Sayo to an arcade, and it turns out that she gets pulled to one rhythm game that looks like a big washing machine with buttons after looking at one player she gets an interest in.





	A Washing Machine That Started Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - AU
> 
> I got this idea when I was just about to go to sleep at 5 AM
> 
> The glossary is on the end notes

Sayo wasn't exactly an outgoing person. She's the type who would only go to the mall, buying more practical items rather than having fun in it.

But, not this time.

Hina pulled her out from the cage. She wanted to wander inside the new mall that was finished built a day before. Sayo just accepted it anyway; there wouldn't be any homework to do for the next day and raising a fun meter wasn't bad either. 

When Hina had fun with the window shopping, she asked Sayo to go to arcade with her. The arcade was located on the second floor. She mentioned that this arcade became one of the biggest arcades in the town. There were two floors to explore and many games were presented. There was even roller-coaster inside of it. Sayo, when she arrived, told her that she looked like she was in a mini amusement park. 

After playing for a while, her step stopped when she saw one of the game machine beside the crane game. She was amazed by how fast, yet smooth the player tapped the buttons and focused to the chart. Around 1 and a half minutes later, a 'full combo!' sound could be heard and the player raised her hands up with a happy face. She picked up her phone and immediately took a photo of the score. 

“—sis. Hey, sis. Are you listening?”

“Ah, sorry, Hina. I was looking on that... uh, washing machine with buttons...?”

“Oh, that's maimai. It's one of the most boppin' rhythm games nowadays,” Hina explained, “Do you want to try it out?”

“I...guess so? I'm not good with this kind of rhythm-based game.”

“Alright, let's go!”

Since the mall was new, they should patiently wait in line until their turn since it was getting more crowded. On the queue line, Hina continued to explain that from what she heard, they actually needed gloves to play better, but since this was their first play, she thought that it was okay to play without it.

“It's finally our turn.”

Sayo inserted two 100 yen coins to the slot. Hina took out a black card from her wallet and tapped it on the card scanner.

“What's that?”

“Aime, sis!” she answered while putting her card back to the wallet, “It's for saving our data like scores or icons.”

“Have you played this game before?”

“Nu-uh! This is my first time. This card can be used to other games, so it's fine! I play that game instead, by the way,” she responded while pointing to one of chunithm cabinets. 

“Alright.” Sayo tapped the 'skip' button. The screen got skipped to the tutorial and with a serious face, she followed it one by one until it changed to the song select screen. She didn't realize that she was slowly got pulled to the game.

_____________________________________

After the outing day with her twin, Sayo fell for the washing machine-like-game more and more. She started to spend her free time inside the arcade, playing maimai until her rating sky rocketed up to 9.32 within a few weeks after the first play with her own aime thanks to some expert songs that she managed to clear with S rank. She couldn't play master difficulty as of yet, except those two songs from 'Wake Up, Girls!' and some songs from 'Sakura Taisen' franchises which had low master difficulty level. 

“Oh hey, are you new? Never seen you before...or did you play in another arcade?”

Sayo turned her head around and saw a girl with the gloves on. She didn't look like your typical arcade gamer; she was more like a gyaru, especially judging from how she dresses. Sayo didn't think she was new but at the same time not a veteran neither. 

“Wanna play together?” she asked. 

This was the first time Sayo played with another player, Hina not included. Beforehand, she would only spend her time grinding the rating up all by herself. Since the arcade wasn't too crowded because of weekdays, she gave a nod and letting her to play together.

“May I pick the song?”

“Sure.”

She scrolled down the 'all song' selection and stopped on a certain song. Sayo, immediately, put on a horror face when looking at the screen, hands began to tremble when setting the 'display at center' option. 

Why would she choose this song damn it, Sayo muttered. 

“Err... should I change? I only want to try to unlock the master difficult so it's fine.”

“N-no, it's okay.”

_AMAZING MIGHTYYYY!!!!_

“You don't need to push yourself to play the expert difficulty! This song has a harder expert difficulty if compared to the rest of the songs!”

Sayo sighed. “I'll...try. I'm not going to decrease the difficulty to advanced.”

The first beats were began to be heard before the actual stream of notes presented on the screen. Sayo, with so much effort, tried to tap the notes, but alas it was too difficult for her. The led began to show pink-green-gray-pink-green-gray and only a few yellows. Sayo was starting to get tired in the middle of the song. Her eyes were spinning. She couldn't read those slides and kept missing the notes.

“Haah... Haah...” Sayo started to feel tired, “Damn, I can't read anything.”

The girl besides her just giggled while tapping the buttons the moment she heard Sayo grumbled over the chart. It was kind of annoying knowing that a gyaru could be more skillful as her, let alone she got a nearly S accuracy because of her perfect break notes. Meanwhile, Sayo only barely passed and her rating went down a bit.

“Ah, I failed again~ Next time, then!”

“It's my turn to pick the song.”

Sayo scrolled down the menu. She was tired because of the previous cursed song and wanted to play the slow one. Her hand stopped to one song that she got interested in. 

“How about this?”

“ _Cycles?_ You sure about that?”

“Why not? It looks... kind of slow for a level 12. I think I can handle this. I've just unlocked the master difficulty a few days ago and haven't tried it since.”

The girl just answered with “Ahaha” face and tapped the ready button.

Sayo didn't know anything. She just tapped the button and... 

“Wait, why is this full of slides?!”

Great good miss, all cycled in one chart.

_____________________________________

“That was fun!”

They were buying a bubble tea that was located near the arcade within the girl's suggestion. Since she needed a drink, she followed her rather than just went straight home.

“Since when did you play maimai?”

“A few weeks ago... I guess? When the mall was opened for the first time, my younger twin sister pulled me over and here I am.”

“Eh? Really?!”

“Yes, why are you getting surprised?” 

“So it's not mistaken... I felt that we have met before. I came on that day, too, but I told you that I hadn't seen you before because I wasn't so sure.”

Sayo shook her head and facepalmed. The one player that made her fell into this small world of rhythm game was her, the brunette girl that was slurping her bubble tea as of now.

“I still haven't properly introduced myself, have I? My name is Hikawa Sayo.”

A curve of smile came from the brunette's lips. 

“I'm Imai Lisa! Contact me when you have time to play so we can meet again~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everything. This is my way to tribute to maimai. I started from Orange ver.  
> There were many good communities out there. The people were nice and skillful  
> The game was fun, if not, super fun to play and it let my stress disappear. A big mood booster when you've succeeded in achieving your self-made achievements
> 
> I'll miss those days with you, maimai
> 
> And welcome, maimai DX
> 
> Note:
> 
> Yellow: Perfect  
> Pink: Great  
> Green: Good  
> Gray: Miss
> 
> Amazing Mighty has a level 12 expert, one of the highest expert level. The other ones are PANDORA PARADOXXX and the EmpErroR which have level 12+ expert  
> Cycles is a forever meme chart alongside Arisa's theme from Shadowverse


End file.
